Mr Monk Gets a Little Drunk
by Kiera Kay
Summary: Chapter 5 up 2-14-04! In this chap:Monk wakes up with a hangover and Sharona helps him to remeber what he said the night before. LAST CHAPTER! :(
1. Intro

By: Kiera Kay Title" Mr. Monk Gets a little Drunk Summary: Monk is Monk and Sharona is Sharona until one night on the job changes everything Disclaimer: I own nothing except my new shirt LOL  
  
It was late in the afternoon on a rainy Tuesday. Adrian Monk and Sharona Flemming were grocery shopping at a local store. Monk complained about this and that as Sharona grabbed things off the shelf right and left.  
  
"Okay, What's next on the list?" Sharona asked with a big sigh  
  
Monk peeked at the list in his left hand  
  
"Five bottles of Sierra Springs," he said following Sharona down to the 'beverage' isle.  
  
Sharona grabbed a six-pack of water  
  
"I only need five," Monk said taking the water and putting it back on the shelf  
  
"But they only come in six, twelve and twenty-four," Sharona said  
  
"Then take one out, I only need one," Monk simply said  
  
"I can't do that"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because then we would be paying more for less," Sharona complained  
  
"So tell them we took one out and they'll charge us less," Monk shrugged  
  
"They are not going to change their prices for some quirky guy," Sharona stated  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because! How bout when we get back I'll drink one of the waters and you'll have five"  
  
Monk shook his head, "No, lets just buy five separate bottles"  
  
"Fine, If that's what you want," Sharona said pushing the cart to the front of the store. She opened the cooler that held the water and cool air hit her face. She grabbed five bottles of water and put them neatly in the cart.  
  
"Thank you," Monk said as they moved along  
  
"What's next?" She asked glancing at a few things on the side  
  
"Mixed vegetables"  
  
The two walked over to the 'frozen food' isle Sharona was about to turn around when she felt a body slam into her  
  
"Oh...excuse me," a mans voice said  
  
"That's...okay" She said turning around to find a tall, handsome guy. He had dark curly hair and blue eyes  
  
"Hi, I'm Sean," he said reaching out his hand  
  
"Sharona," she replied shaking it  
  
"Who's your friend?" he asked peeking behind her  
  
"Oh, that's Adrian Monk, I'm his assistant"  
  
"What do you guys do?" Sean asked  
  
"We're detectives," Monk joined in  
  
"Oh, are you two...dating?"  
  
"What! Are you kidding me...no," Sharona asked laughing. Sean glanced at Monk who now had a sorrowful look on his face.  
  
"Why?" Sharona asked curiously  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with me tomorrow night?"  
  
"I would love to"  
  
"Great, so I'll pick you up at...seven?" he asked grabbing her hand, making her smile  
  
"Okay, here's my address," She said handing him a piece of paper  
  
"Bye," Sharona said pushing her cart away 


	2. Daytime Meetings

Author: Kiera Kay Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned anything Monk and Sharona would be dating now Ch. 2  
  
Monk carefully walked up the seven steps in front of him and knocked on the door. He stepped back as he saw the door knob turn.  
  
"Adrian, right on time as usual," Dr. Kroger said leading Monk back to his office. Monk took a seat in his usual chair as Dr. Kroger took a seat across from him.  
  
"So what's new in your life Adrian?" He asked clasping his hands together  
  
"Nothing," Monk said looking down  
  
"You seem sad, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, no," Monk replied  
  
"Is there something wrong with Sharona?" Doctor Kroger asked  
  
"Okay! I'll tell you," Monk said quickly  
  
"Go on"  
  
"She has a date"  
  
"Ohhhh," the doctor sighed  
  
"What do you mean 'ohhhh'?" Monk said imitating him  
  
"How do you feel about this?" "I dunno, I...he's not the right guy for her," Monk said quietly  
  
"You seem to say that about every man she dates. What kind of man is right for her then?" Kroger asked  
  
"Well...the kind of...man...a man like...," Monk stuttered  
  
"Like you?" The doctor blurted out  
  
"What?" Monk asked, wide eyed  
  
"Just think Adrian, every guy she dates you say is 'not good enough' or 'not the right type,' will there every be a 'right guy?" Dr. Kroger asked  
  
"I don't know, but it's definitely not me" Monk said sadly  
  
"How do you know?" He asked talking over Monk  
  
"Because, this guy she's going out with asked if we were dating and she said 'what! are you kidding me"  
  
"Oh...so I'm getting mixed signals here, do you like Sharona?" He asked lowering his voice  
  
"I...I...I..I," Monk stuttered  
  
"Adrian, just say it! I know your thinking about Trudy but she probably really wants you to move on with your life, she'll understand," The doctor pressed  
  
"I...yes," He blurted out  
  
" Okay! Then why don't you just tell her?"  
  
"Because she would just laugh again!" Monk said getting up, "Time's up...I'll let myself out" Monk said angrily and slammed the door 


	3. Sleepovers

Ch. 3  
  
"Monk, Sharona...we're sending you guys out tomorrow night. You have to go down to a college party. It appears there was a murder there last week...the party's a weekly thing," Stottlemeyer said the next day. dropping some paper on a nearby desk  
  
"A college party, yes!" Sharona said with a wide smile on her face.  
  
"I...I can't go" Monk said turing his head to the side  
  
"C'mon Adrian, It's one night" She said pulling on his arm  
  
"I hate parties, I hate music, I hate teenagers at college" Monk said squinting  
  
"Adrian, this is a job...you have to go, c'mon it'll be fun!" Sharona said trying to lighten the mood, "Please, please!" She begged  
  
Monk couldn't said no to that face  
  
"Fine," he said giving up  
  
"Good, so it's at seven, we're looking for a guy by the name of Junior Martins, and try to blend in," Stottlemeyer said  
  
"Okay, we gotta go...I have to get ready for my date" Sharona said picking up her purse  
  
Monk followed her out of the building  
  
**********  
  
Monk sat on the leather couch in Sharona's living room reading a magizine, fixing a few things here and there  
  
"So how do I look?" Sharona said popping out her room about twenty minutes later than she said she would  
  
She was wearing a light blue mini skirt an a fancy white shirt with a matching jacket. She had her hair pulled back in to a tight ponytail. Monk was clearly dazed and speechless  
  
"Um...you look...astonishing," He said while his face turned a nice shade of red  
  
"Well, thank you Adrian...that's very sweet," she said grabbing her purse  
  
"Your welcome," he said while putting his magazine back in the nice pile it came from  
  
"Hey, thanks for watching Benjy, he's really excited"  
  
"No problem"  
  
The doorbell rang and Sharona went to go answer it  
  
"Benjy! Im leaving!!" She screamed through the hall  
  
Benjy ran down to his mom, and she kissed him on the head  
  
"Be good for Mr. Monk"  
  
"Ok, I will," Benjy replied and walked away  
  
As Sharona left with Sean, Monk sighed. He had to tell her someway. ***************** It was around eleven o' clock and Sharona walked through the door. Monk rushed over to her, eager to find out how her date went.  
  
"So, how did it go?" He questioned  
  
"Calm down, it was great! Sean is perfect," she cooed, "he might be the one," She smiled as she slipped out of her jacket  
  
"You seem to say that about every man you date," Monk wispered to himself  
  
"Thanks for watching Benjy, I'll see you tomorrow," she said opening the door for him  
  
He didn't budge as she tried to push him out  
  
"What?" she asked turning to see him  
  
"It's late, it's dark, and there could be bad people out  
  
"Adrian! You're a grown man, your house is ten minutes away," she said with a sigh  
  
"I guess you're right, sorry," he said stepping outside  
  
Sharona watched him leave, and felt bad  
  
"Alright, why don't you stay, I can sleep on the couch" she sighed as he walked back in  
  
"No, I'll sleep on the couch, it's the least I can since you have to put up with me," Monk said  
  
"Hey, it's not so bad being with you," she said trying to lighten the mood  
  
Monk instantly had a smile on his face  
  
"Thanks," he replied  
  
**********  
  
Sharona walked out of her bedroom ten minutes later in a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top.  
  
"Here," she said throwing him a t-shirt and shorts, "unless you want to sleep in your suit, you can wear these"  
  
Monk held out the t-shirt and a disgusted look came upon his face  
  
"Uh!! Don't wear them, wear them, I don't care!" She said getting frustrated  
  
He quickly changed and lay down on the couch. He pulled the quilt that was set up for him over his body. Then he took it off and turned positions. Finally he just stood up  
  
"Sorry, it's not.... comfortable," he said  
  
"Fine, I'll sleep here and you take my bed," Sharona said climbing onto the couch.  
  
"No, you need a good night sleep, we can just sleep together in your bed" he said  
  
Sharona giggled loudly as he realized what he had just said  
  
"You know what I mean right...I didn't mean..."  
  
"Yes, fine we can...sleep together," she said laughing loudly again, " I'm never gonna let that go"  
  
Sharona climbed onto her side of the bed as Monk climbed in his  
  
"Goodnight, Adrian," Sharona said as she turned over  
  
"Goodnight.... Sharona?" He asked a second later  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Are these pillow cases clean?" he said turning over  
  
"Yes, Adrian, Goodnight," she said and couldn't help but smile 


	4. College Parties

Chapter 4: College Parties A/N- I had this story done for a while but haven't got around to typing it up.anywhoo on with the story!!!!!~ Kiera A/N-2 Did every1 enjoy the season premier as much as I did.especially the arm wrestling! That was hilarious!  
  
Sharona awoke the next morning to find a hand draped over her stomach and a familiar face breathing a little to close to her. She turned over slightly and saw Monk peacefully sleeping, cuddled next to her. She had to admit it felt.nice. She moved his hand off her and rolled out of bed. She saw the look on his sleeping face. He, for once, looked.peaceful.  
  
An hour later Monk rose out of bed and carefully walked down the stairs. He found Sharona sitting at the table, sipping her coffee happily. He wondered what it would be like to wake up and find her sitting there every morning.  
  
"Morning sleepy head," she greeted him placing her newspaper down on the table.  
  
"Good Morning Sharona," he said consciously sitting down at her table.  
  
"You want some breakfast?" She asked pouring some tea for him.  
  
"Um, sure," He said trying to hold his glass the right way.  
  
She took a plate out of the refrigerator and placed it in the microwave.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, actually.I haven't slept that well in a long time."  
  
"Good, good.Hey, you ready for this party tonight?" She asked pulling his plate out of the microwave.  
  
"Have I ever been ready for a party?" He questioned  
  
"No, I guess not, hey do you know what you're wearing?" She asked setting the plate down in front of him  
  
"What do you mean, I'm wearing what I always wear," He said taking a bite of his food and making a face.  
  
"What?" Sharona sighed.  
  
"It's forty seconds too cold, put it back in the microwave," he said pushing it away from him.  
  
"Uhh...You're impossible!" She said grabbing the plate. Monk hated when she said that. It made him feel.insecure about himself when one of the closest people to him put him down.but then again it was Sharona  
  
"Anyway, do you remember what the captain said? 'Try to blend in,' those where his exact words."  
  
"He didn't mean it in that way."  
  
"Yes he did," she said taking his plate out of the microwave again, "What are they gonna say when they see a man in a suit show up at a party?"  
  
She set the plate down in front of him, "They're gonna think you're A, a drug dealer with a lot of money or B, you're an undercover cop, which might I add, you are!"  
  
Monk ignored her and took a bite of his breakfast.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Yes, thanks," He said  
  
"So we need to find you an outfit," she suggested  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No, and that's the end of it!"  
  
"Ya know, I don't even know why I try," Sharona said leaving, "I'm going to get dressed.  
  
At the party***  
  
Monk and Sharona walked into the fully filled room of people.  
  
"Hey, gorgeous wanna go upstairs?" Sharona heard a voice call.  
  
"Sharona ignored him and walked to the back of the room, "Okay, you can just stay here for a little, while I go and party," She said fixing her hair in a nearby mirror.  
  
"No, Sharona, please don't leave. We're here on business." Monk wined  
  
"Adrian, just for twenty minutes! Please, I never get to have fun anymore," she begged.  
  
It hurt him, that she didn't think their life was fun. Well obviously he wasn't that much fun, but it was the way she said it.  
  
"Okay, but I'm counting," Monk said giving in.  
  
"Thanks Adrian!"  
  
Sharona left to party. Monk felt hungry and carefully passed the drunken kids over to the snack bar. Everything looked safe but then again nothing was safe to Monk. He spotted the kitchen out of the corner of his eye. He found a bottle of red liquid in a Hawaiian punch container. He loved Hawaiian punch; he always used to drink it as a kid. He got him self a glass out of an un-opened pack and wiped it down. He took a sip. It was the best punch he had ever tasted, finished it and poured himself another cup.  
  
Sharona walked into the kitchen twenty-five minutes later to find Monk sipping helplessly on some punch.  
  
"Adrian, there you are, I've been looking all over for you! What are you drinking?"  
  
"Oh, Sharona!!! Just some.red stuff," he managed to get out while laughing  
  
"Oh my God! Adrian! You're drunk!" She said half laughing, half believing she was dreaming.  
  
"What.no, no, no ,no and the opposite of no!" He laughed childishly.  
  
"Oh no, we have to get you home," she said grabbing his hand.  
  
"No.I like it here, I think I found my comf.comf.comf," he tried to get out.  
  
"Comfort zone?" she finished.  
  
"Yea, that!"  
  
"Lets go," Sharona said dragging him.  
  
"Wait.Sharona.I love you," he blurted out of the blue.  
  
"What?" she said turning around.  
  
"Yes, I'm madly in love with you.so mad I decided to get drunk because your damn smile and damn laugh are driving me out the window."  
  
"Wow, ok stop there, Adrian, you're way to drink to even know what you're saying. Let's go."  
  
She pulled him to the car and buckled him in. As she drove away she wondered if he really meant what he said. 


	5. Hangovers

Ch. 5- Hangovers  
  
By: Kiera Kay  
  
Disclaimer: none  
  
Enjoy!!!! (  
  
******************************************  
  
Monk painfully opened his eyes. He could not make out where he was or who was in front of him. As his vision slowly rolled back to him he saw Sharona holding a glass of water and pill out to him.  
  
"How are you feeling," she asked handing him the tablets. He took it from her and swallowed it painfully.  
  
"What happened to me? Why does my head hurt like hell?" Monk asked lying back down on his bed.  
  
"You got drunk and now you have a hangover, that's usually what happens after you get drunk. The medicine will help," Sharona said sliding next to him on his bed.  
  
"I got drunk?" he exclaimed as quietly as he could.  
  
"Yep, I found you in the kitchen of that dorm drinking some screwed up punch."  
  
"Oh, I somewhat remember now." Then it hit him, what he had said to Sharona the night before. He flinched which hurt him even more. Did she remember? He wondered  
  
"We should put this in the record book," Sharona said washing the glass he had just used.  
  
He though to himself...If she did know...how would he ever be able to...face her, have a normal Monk-Sharona conversation?  
  
"Do you need anything," she asked rubbing him sympathetically on the back. He jumped back at the touch or her skin.  
  
"No I'm fine, thank you," he said closing his eyes.  
  
"Do you remember anything about last night?" She asked spinning around. It was killing her, she needed to know if he meant what he said.  
  
"Um..."  
  
He did not want to tell her that he remembered, he could not afford to lose someone else he loved, even if he could not be with her.  
  
"Um...I remember you dragging me, I remember saying something..."  
  
"Do you remember what you said?" She had to get it out of him no matter what it took.  
  
Monk glared at her. They both had that feeling. The feeling that they knew that they both knew but did not want to say anything.  
  
There was a good five minutes of silence before one of them had the nerves to speak up.  
  
"So, what now?" Sharona asked quietly, looking away.  
  
"Sharona, I, the truth is, I.........."  
  
"Is it true?" She blurted out of the blue.  
  
He thought. He did not know if it was anymore. Suddenly it popped into his head, what Dr. Kroger had said, 'Just tell her already!'  
  
"I.....I......I....I....God, yes," he replied looking down.  
  
"Oh my God," Sharona whispered.  
  
"I know, I'm a jerk, I should have just kept it to myself."  
  
Monk sat up and looked away with a face full of hurt. He did not care about his problems or his hangover, all he cared about was whether or not he was going to lose one of the most important people in his life.  
  
"No, Adrian...you're not a jerk, you're,"  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere Monk jerked his head around and placed a nice, light kiss on Sharona's lips. It was not a passionate kiss, just full of emotions.  
  
"Oh my God, um, Adrian," Sharona stuttered knowing he was going to freak out about this.  
  
"Sharona please, don't leave. I can't lose you," Monk said holing her hand.  
  
"I'm not gonna leave...I probably won't for a really long time," she said tightening the grip on his hand.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really," she said leaning her head into his chest.  
  
*******************END hoped you enjoyed my cutesy lil' story. Monk and Sharona deserve to be together! Right Britt? 


End file.
